


Baby Pictures

by Loxli



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: :3c, In which Sora and Riku live in my version of the best timeline, It's another short one sorry, M/M, Someday I'll post something halfway decent, and become masters with their own apprentices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxli/pseuds/Loxli
Summary: Embarrassing Riku in front of their friends was one thing. It was another entirely to embarrass him in front of his apprentices.





	Baby Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Another exodus from my tumblr. This was another prompt for Sora embarrassing Riku.  
> -Loxli

Embarrassing Riku in front of their friends was one thing. It was another entirely to embarrass him in front of his apprentices.

It had been just over five years since Xehanort’s demise and The Land of Departure was now lively as ever–each master had at least a couple fresh-faced youths worthy of the keyblade and restoration efforts were moving smoothly. Everyone was allowed time to visit home if they chose, including the masters. Sora had recently taken such a trip back to the Islands. That was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, Riku’s spidey-sense didn’t begin ringing until several days after Sora returned.

For whatever reason, Riku needed something from the library. As he scanned the spines and thumbed through several promising titles, his ear perked at a very familiar voice drifting from deep within the labyrinth of towering book cases. He shelved the book he was holding and investigated on hushed feet. Another voice joined the fray. And another. Some giggles. The voices grew louder as Riku wound carefully between the dusty shelves. Finally, he came to a cozy nook in the back that housed a large table and a group of simple chairs. Every one of them was filled. Sora sat with his back to Riku and across the table from the brunet were the half-dozen bright-eyed pre-teens under the two masters’ tutelage. They were all leaning forward, enraptured by something Sora had on the table.

“Oh! This was the year my mom made us matching Paopu sweaters–I told you guys about the paopu legend right?” Sora happily chirped.

Riku quietly sidled up behind Sora and crossed his arms. He watched as, individually, each apprentice noticed his presence and paled.

“It was so cute! Riku wore his well into summer. He loved it so much. I wonder if he still has it…”

“It’s somewhere, I’m sure.”

Sora stiffened at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. He whipped around to look up at Riku. He rushed to defend himself.

“Riku! Hi! I was just talking about our childhood.”

Riku cocked his head, getting a decent look at what was on the table. It was a full-to-bursting photo album. It was open to a page littered with Riku-centric photos. He immediately recognized the album as his own mother’s.

“Sora, are those my baby pictures?” Riku’s voice was even and calm. The gaggle of horrified apprentices visibly relaxed.

Sora knew better.

He knew better and was surprised none of the apprentices noticed how pink Riku’s face had gotten.

“Master Riku, you were really cute!” a sweet voice broke the tense silence and Sora watched as something snapped behind Riku’s placid smile.

Uh oh…

“Can I talk to you, _master_ Sora?” Riku cooed through gritted teeth before forcibly dragging Sora out of his seat.

–

“….Are you mad?”

“No, Sora, I’m _humiliated!_ ”

Riku had maneuvered them through the twisting paths of the library, finally stopping in a crevice between bookshelves. The two young men kept their voices hushed as they quarreled.

“I just thought they needed to see you as _human_ instead of this intimidating, legendary hero of light. You’re always so serious. It’s better for them and their training to see us as people instead of… _whatever_ they might see through stories they’ve heard.” Sora argued.

“Yeah, but we still need to be _respected_! There’s a pretty fine line between relatability and ridicule, Sora. If you wanted to make me seem relatable you should’ve talked about when we were their age.” Riku pinched the bridge of his nose and when Sora didn’t answer, he looked up.

“I figured…” Sora started, eyes cast to the intricate patterns on the carpet, “I mean… when we were _their_ age…” He trailed off with a sigh.

Noticing Sora’s demeanor deflating, Riku’s expression softened considerably.

“Sora…” Riku uttered the name with pure moonstruck affection. He reached up to stroke Sora’s stubbled jaw with the pad of his battle-calloused thumb. “I know you mean well, but these kids aren’t our peers. Embarrassing me in front of them isn’t the same as in front of, like, Kairi or Lea.”

Sora leaned into the tender touch.

“I know… I only wanted them to see this side of you: the caring, soft side.” He smirked. “‘Cuz… you can be a total hardass during training.”

Riku’s gentle caress turned into a playful pinch, eliciting a quiet yelp from Sora.

“I have to pick up your slack! The way things are going, your students will be just as ditzy as you!” Riku cracked a good-humored smile as he cupped both of Sora’s cheeks and rolled his head side to side.

Sora chuckled and leaned in to lazily drag his lips down Riku’s neck.

“You’ll thank me someday, I promise.” Sora continued to plant idle kisses all over Riku’s neck and jaw.

Some stifled laughter broke the pair out of their hazy little love-bubble. They gracelessly flew apart when they noticed curious eyes peeking around the shelves nearby. Riku was the first to recover his bearings, though his cheeks still burned. He straightened and donned his ‘master voice’ to scold the flock of students.

“I want every one of you to turn around, find a book on intermediate spellcasting techniques, read it cover to cover and prepare a practiced demonstration to present at tomorrow’s morning training.”

Riku’s apprentices moaned in protest, but did as they were told. Sora’s, however, didn’t budge.

“Master Sora, _we_ don’t have to do that, do we?”

Sora, now standing straight and confident once more, informed his students that they did, in fact, also have to finish aforementioned assignment. The young wielders shuffled off indignantly, leaving the two masters alone once more.

“See, they still listen to us.” Sora pointed out, though Riku didn’t look quite so optimistic.

“I can’t believe we let our guard down like that.” Riku muttered more to himself than to Sora. “I’m going to go hide under our bed in shame, now.”

“Mind if I join you~?” Sora purred, twining his fingers with Riku’s. “Though… maybe _on_ the bed instead of under it?”

“Sora” Riku sighed, exasperated.

“What? I want to take a nap.” Sora grinned in his usual, blinding way.

“Of course you do, lazy-bones.” Riku teased as Sora began guiding them out of the library. The brunet stopped in the threshold of the vast room and smirked up at Riku, his oceanic eyes holding a mischievous glint behind their brilliance.

“Race ya!”

Riku scoffed, flashing his own haughty smirk, “You’re on.”


End file.
